


An Offer Marked In White

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Peter has a drawer full of sex toys, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course Peter Hale has a drawer full of sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer Marked In White

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imaginesteenwolf prompt: Imagine discovering a whole drawer with sex toys in Peter's bedroom

Chris pulls the lock pick out of the door, the soft click he heard a few seconds earlier telling him what he needs to know. There's silence as he slips into Peter Hale's apartment, closing the door behind him. Peter hasn't been at the pack meetings for the past few days, hasn't been seen by anyone, and Chris had drawn the short straw in seeing if there was anything to indicate exactly what Peter was up to.

The stillness in the air tells Chris he's the only one in the apartment, but he doesn't know how long Peter's been gone, or when he'll be back.

The apartment's neat, tidy, and Chris doesn't know exactly what he'd imagined he'd find when he stepped foot into the place, but a muted colour scheme of blues and browns, and what looks like at least a 40 inch screen on the wall of the living room, wasn't it. (Part of Chris wonders if Peter lounges on the couch and watches random TV when he's alone. Wonders if the wolf flicks between the channels until he finds something suitably mind numbing.)

There's nothing of interest in the living room or the office that Peter seems to have made out of the spare bedroom. The shelves of books along one of the walls seem to be made up of various history and mythology tomes, and the scorching along several of the spines tells Chris that at least some of these were rescued from the Hale house after the fire.

There's an open book on the desk, with a notepad next to it, Peter's writing scrawled across the paper. But the notes on how to kill harpies aren't what Chris is looking for, given that there had been in infestation in the preserve a couple of weeks ago and it had been Peter who had supplied the information on how to track and kill them.

The bathroom yields nothing but overly expensive grooming products and three blood stained towels that look like they've all seen better days.

The last room is Peter's bedroom, and Chris doubts anything is going to turn up in there, either, but he won't know for definite until he looks.

There's nothing at first glance. The bed is neatly made up and, unlike Chris' own bedroom, the chair against one of the walls isn't piled high with clothes. The bedside table is empty, apart from a single book, and Chris wonders if the Harry Potter is something Peter is re-reading, or if he's still catching up on everything he missed during the coma.

Chris starts searching, but after the third drawer of v-neck shirts, he's done. The next time Derek wants someone to creep around his uncle's apartment, he can waste an afternoon and come and do it himself, especially since--

Chris' train of thought crashes to a sudden halt as he opens the next drawer.

Because of course Peter Hale has a drawer full of sex toys.

And Chris knows that he should just close the drawer and be done with it. He's here to find out if Peter is planning anything the pack should be aware of, not what kind of dildo the wolf likes to stick up his ass.

Except, he's not closing the drawer. Even though he's telling himself he _should_ , he's still not doing it. Because any thought that he should leave is steadily being replaced by the image of Peter, lying on his bed and using each and every one of the toys on himself.

Chris ignores the flash of heat the goes through him as he reaches into the drawer, picking up one of the boxes in there. He slides the glass plug out of the box, holding it in his hand. It's cool and heavy, and Chris can see Peter now, lying on his side, his asshole slick with lube as he pushes the plug into place, sharp gasp coming from him as his ass closes around the neck and it settles into his body.

He wonders if Peter wears while he strokes himself, the heavy weight solid inside him as he jerks off, spilling himself into his hand.

Chris' cock is filling at the thought of it, at the thought of Peter split open around the glass as he comes. At the thought of Peter _wearing it to pack meetings_. And fuck, Chris is straining behind his jeans, because all he can think about is Peter wearing this while he's with the pack, wearing it while he's talking to Chris.

Putting the plug down, Chris snaps open the buttons on his jeans, freeing his hard cock.

He's known since he walked through the door to the apartment that Peter would know he's been here, would be able to smell Chris in every room. But, suddenly, that's not enough. He wants Peter to know that Chris saw this - his drawer of toys. Wants Peter to know that Chris was here, in his den, as though he has a right to be here.

But more than that, he wants Peter to know that Chris wants to see it, wants to see Peter split open around a plug or one of the dildos. He wants to slip the vibrating plug up Peter's asshole and keep the remote in his pocket. Wants Peter wanting and needy, and begging Chris to turn it off because he's already come and he's too sensitive right now.

He closes his eyes, imagines Peter there. Imagines him on the bed, hands between his thighs as he slides a dildo in and out of himself. Chris can almost hear the noises he thinks Peter would make, soft breathy gasps as the fat silicon cock opens him wide.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Chris starts to jerk himself.

He thinks that Peter would avoid his cock at first, taking himself to the edge before backing off again.

The thought of it has Chris' balls tightening, has a pool of heat sitting low in his belly ready to sweep through him.

The Peter in his mind is sliding the dildo in quicker, the claws of his free hand puncturing into his thigh as he shoots white across his chest.

Chris groans as he comes, splattering white across Peter's drawer of toys.

It's a blatant message Chris is leaving. And as he tucks himself back into his jeans, he hopes Peter will take him up on it.


End file.
